


Distractions

by Sky_Girls



Series: Lutteo ficweek [2]
Category: Soy Luna (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-29 02:08:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19820335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sky_Girls/pseuds/Sky_Girls
Summary: Day 1. Lutteoficweek 1. “Come over here and make me.”





	Distractions

Matteo really doesn't realize he is doing it, he never does, and he knows it can be very annoying for a lot of people but he just can't help it, he need to do it to focus, there's just something in the incessant tapping of his pen against any hard surface that grounds him and helps him think, sue him.

He is currently struggling a little with his chem assignment and letting the rhythmical sound of his pen against his desk soothe him while he thinks about the best way to solve the problem, but another sound, that he loves just as much, distracts him.

"Matteo." Luna calls him and he turns around to see her sprawled in his bed surrounded by her textbooks, hair and uniform messy, pen between her teeth. Once he regains his focus he notices she is throwing his pen an annoyed look, he looks at her apologetic and stops.

He looks back at his book the problem at hand still unsolvable for him, he bites the inside of his cheek going over everything they saw in the last class, he still can't think of anything to do.

He can't help it and even if he notices it he doesn't actually register it, the sound of the pen might be the only thing he hears but that only allows him to focus harder on his studying.

He needs to solve this, and more than ever he needs to get perfect grades, not only this is his last year of school he knows he has already stretched his father's patience long enough, just one more pull and it will probably break. He sighs, chemistry problem forgotten, real life problem takes over his mind. He synchronises the tapping of his pen to the rhythm of the new song he is writing, he really needs to finish that one before the next Open.

Luna clears her throat and it takes him a few seconds to realize that she wants him to stop the tapping, again. He takes his pen in direction to his chest almost like he is a five year old who is caught with something he shouldn't have and smiles at her. She looks at him with her 'You're such a dork' smile and returns to her biology homework. He gives himself a moment to get distracted by the way her hair falls on her face.

He really needs to focus and finish his assignment. When he turns back to his books he thinks he finally finds the way to solve the problem so he takes his pen and starts writing, it looks like he is going down the right path but he gets stuck in the middle, he starts tapping his pen against his notebook, the sound is more muffled than when he does it against his desk but just as satisfying.

"That's way too distracting." Luna says, sound exasperated. "You really need to stop."

He is about to apologize but thinks it better and decides not to, because teasing Luna is always more appealing than his chem homework. To be honest teasing Luna is always more appealing than anything to Matteo, except for Luna herself, obviously.

"If it bothers you so much _come over here and make me_." He dares her, eyebrow raised and with the most annoying smirk he can muster. Her eyes light up with the promise of the dare but she just shakes her head, rolls her eyes and keeps reading. She really should know him better by now.

He pretends that he goes back to his problem and even though he has finally found out how to solve it he focuses in tapping his pen against his desk in the most erratic, annoying way he can manage. He smiles to himself when he hears her little exasperated huff. He does his best to keep the erratic annoying rhythm. She seems to be holding in pretty well so he does it louder still pretending that he focused on his book.

"Matteo, please." Luna says, her tone warning. He turns to look at her with a smirk.

"You already know what you have to do if you want it to stop."

She looks at him murderous but does nothing. Disappointing, he'll have to do better than that then. He starts slowing the pace of his pen until it comes to a stop and when he hears her relieved little sigh he goes back at it even louder than before.

He hears her stand up from his bed and walk to him. He prepares himself and just as she is about to snatch the pen out of his hand he puts his arm around her waist and pulls her to his lap, his lips instantly finding hers.

He still relishes on the fact that he gets to kiss her whenever he wants and she will respond instantly, that she won't run away afterwards or avoid him, she will just take her small hands to his neck with a little sigh and pull herself closer to him. He honestly loves it so much, but of course he does, he gets Luna Valente, what there's not to love.

He moves his head a little and Luna mimics him giving him better access to her mouth and permission to make the kiss deeper. He pulls her closer to him with his right hand and his left one finds the tips of her hair and starts playing with it.

"You are an asshole." She tells him but she keeps her forehead touching his. "Distracting me on purpose."

"You are not wrong." Matteo tells her, his thumb forming circles on the back of her back.

"Pulling me away from my studies." She keeps going dramatically, and Matteo steals a small kiss when she pauses for a second, her nails going up and down the nape of his neck. "How I'm gonna pass this way?"

"I'll help you study." He says next to her ear and kisses her jaw softly, she shivers and he smiles to himself. "But later."

"Because of course if you help me study I'll pass." She tells him sarcastic and he just smiles at her. She can't help but to smile back and just as his smile grows bigger she leans down for kiss. "Ugh, stop distracting."

"It's not my fault you find me distracting." He says. "But don't blame yourself, delivery girl, who wouldn't."

She looks at him face stony for a few seconds and then lets out a laugh throwing her head back. She tries to stand up, but he holds her on his lap.

"I told you I have to study." She complains but doesn't try to stand up again.

"I told you that I'll help you." He repeats.

"But later." She finishes his sentence squinting at him.

"Yes, because now we have to rest a little." Matteo says. "Can you think of any way we could do that?"

"I honestly have no idea." Luna shrugs, faking cluelessness.

"I might have one." Matteo leans closer to her. "If you are on board of course."

"Ummm, I don't know." Luna smiles in a way that lets him know that they've been spending too much time together, not that he is complaining. "I guess we'll have to see."

Matteo closes the distance between their lips with a small chuckle.

"If I fail I'm blaming you, though." Luna whisper moving to kiss that spot on his jaw that always makes a bolt of electricity go down his spine.

"You won't." He tells her breathless, catching her lips back, running his hand up and down her back.

"You better be right." She answers him between kisses.

"When am I not?" He asks her and she laughs softly into their kiss. 


End file.
